Last Chance
by SyrinPrincess
Summary: Chiharu's life has been boring without Kyo there to liven things up. He has quit basketball and only plays to keep his figure.He moved into a two bedroom apartment after quiting the team shortly after Kyo left. But on the first day back something happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Last Chance**

A Girl Got Game Fan Fiction

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in Girl Got Game although I wish I did TT!!!!**

**I hope you enjoy my first fan fiction Don't be to harsh on the reviews but if you see something I need to improve on I'll be more then happy to receive your help!!!!**

**  
**

**The first chapters pretty short though... ''' **

* * *

**Intro **

* * *

_It had been a full 365 day year since Chiharu last saw Kyo. She had gone to a different school until the heat from her previous secret died down. She hadn't kept in touch with him, Yura, or anybody else on the Seisyu's men basketball team. It was as if she had faded into non-existence, as if she had been forgotten by everyone except Chiharu. She was still a big part of his heart and would always be even if he never saw her again. Shortly after she had left he lost interest in basketball and quit the team. He only played just to get exercise. He did miss her but felt an urge to move on with his life. In order to function he had to try to forget, but as days turned into a year he hadn't changed a bit he still thought about her and could see her clearly in his mind._

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Chiharu laid in his bed facing the ceiling hovering between asleep and awake. He had had another weird dream about Kyo. He could feel her presence growing stronger and stronger each day, like she was right next to him.

Chiharu sat up in his bed and noticed that he still had on the same loose black pants he wore to a party the night before. He stretched and yawned then looked at the clock and once again he woke up before his alarm clock went off. He sighed and stood up then walked to the bathroom to start his morning routine.

After getting completely dressed in his school uniform he went back to the mirror in the bathroom then looked at his straight brown hair then sighed again. "I don't care…." He said as he walked off to make himself breakfast.

He was the only one living in his two bedroom apartment and the only one paying a rent made for two people. Somehow he pulled it off but it wasn't easy. After school he got a part time job at a fast food restaurant and had been promoted to manager, but still from time to time he wished he had a roommate that would make his troubles a little less burdensome. His life had been filled with very little excitement and got more boring every time he blinked.

Once he finished eating he grabbed his bags and headed out the door, his alarm clock going off as soon as the door slammed behind him.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

_**Later…..**_

Chiharu walked into his first class early and alone as always. He got to school early each day because Kyo wasn't there to slow him down and he figured that that was an up side to not having her around. He sat down at his usually seat and rested his head on his cold hard desk and closed his eyes and enjoyed the silence of the classroom before everybody got there.

After having he head down for a few minutes he heard foot steps from down the hall but assumed that it was just a teacher. The foot steps got closer and closer then the door opened and then closed. Almost instantly a flowery scent filled the air. Its intoxicating scent filled Chiharu's nostrils and forced him to look up. His eyes trailed up from the girl's stylish black boots to her Seisyu uniform to her familiar face. He stared at the fully blossomed girl and his jaw nearly dropped but he contained himself. "Hey….Chiharu…..Long time no see." Said a slightly altered tone of voice, it was more womanly then he had heard in the past.

"K-Kyo….?"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+


	2. Chapter 2: What the Heck!

_**Last Chance**_

* * *

_**Thanks for your reviews! I will continue the story!! But sorry it took so long to post Chapter Two ''''' Schools a killer nods hope you enjoy!**_

_**Please Review! Arigatoo Gozaimasu!  
**_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"The one and only!", Kyo said with her famous smile on her face. Chiharu got out of his seat gave her a spur of the moment unexpected embrace. Kyo's eyes widened and she blushed.

"Chi-Chiharu…" she whispered and returned the hug and closed her eyes then smiled slightly.

"Kyo…" Chiharu said softly with his deep tone of voice which sent chills up Kyo's spine. "Yes, Chiharu-kun?" she asked in a slight daze. "Where the Heck Have You Been?!" Chiharu yelled putting her in a head lock. His mood turned from gently to violent within seconds.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!!!" she pleaded as she struggled to get free. Chiharu sighed the dropped her and started to walk back to his desk. "Forget it…just don't bug me okay…..I have to study…" he said pulling out a math book and reviewed the over the break math homework he had in his book bag.

Kyo stood up will her hand lightly rubbing her butt. "What was that for?!" she yelled with a vein forming over her head. "You're Such A Jerk!" she said crossing her arms and sitting in the seat right next to him. Chiharu started to chuckle and Kyo join him a few laughs later. Kyo looked over at Chiharu and smiled, "So what have you been up too since I was gone? How's the team and all?" Chiharu sighed then laid back in his chair with a serious expression on his face. "You would have to ask them yourself……I quit awhile ago…" he said in a mono-tone the looked out the window to avoid Kyo's look.

"WHAT?! YOU QUIT?!" Kyo said going to him turning him around and picked him up her best by his uniform shirt. "Are You Crazy?!!!" She continued. Chiharu looked to the side flatly. "It got boring….besides things change. I don't really care anymore…." He said looking down the sighed. Kyo let go of him then sat back down with a disappointed look on her face. "Oh……so…how much have things changed while I was gone?" she asked sadly.

"A lot for me but for everyone else things seem the same…" he said stretching then resumed his first position laying his head on head arms. "I can you've changed." Kyo said giggling slightly then popped up behind him and started to mess with his straight hair. "You grew you're hair and it's not spiky anymore." She said enjoying herself but failed to notice that Chiharu vein was grow bigger and bigger with each tug of his hair. Once his ang-O-meter reached the maximum five thousand he grabbed her by her collar and lift of the ground and gave her his evil wizard glare of doom. "Eek…..don't hurt me!!!" she said tearing up as a chibi. Chiharu's facial expression changed while she was still panicking and he realized that he was about to beat up a girl. He quickly dropped her then sat back down without losing his cool.

"Um….sorry…." he said softly then looked at his math book. Kyo who feel on her butt once again looked up at him curiously, "Huh? For wh-"

Hamaya opened the door casually then saw Kyo on the floor and hovered to her like a love stricken puppy. "Hi….do you need any help my love?" he said with a gentle look in his eyes and his curlie-Q sideburns (twisted lover boy mode). Kyo looked at him and sweat dropped, "Um…no I'm fi-" Hamaya took her by her hand and gently kissed it the looked into her eyes again, "are you su-"

Chiharu closed his book then dropped it on Hamaya's head. "Don't you already have a girlfriend?" he asked flatly. "But…but….." Hamaya got up despite the blood dripping down his forehead, "When I see a beautiful girl in need I just can't resist." He said with full blown hearts in his eyes. Kyo sighed then stood up patting a little dust from her skirt and started to walk off quietly and surprisingly calm. Chiharu's eyes followed her as she left the room. Hamaya got up and floated toward her by quickly fell to the ground after the door was slammed into his face. Chiharu looked at Hamaya on the floor and sweat dropped then got up and went to help him.

--------------

During class Chiharu found himself glancing over at Kyo. He couldn't believe how she had changed in one year and on top of that she smelled good. Kyo concentrated on her work and focused on what the teacher said even though she was bored to tears. She suddenly got a feeling that someone was watching her so she looked over toward Chiharu and there eyes met for a split second then Chiharu quickly looked away blushing slightly. Kyo looked back at her work then smiled slightly and resumed her work.

From the back of class Etsuko watched the new girl closely. She studied this possible threat to herself and those who where in love with Chiharu. After all her goal in life was to marry Chiharu and have 10 perfect little children in their perfect little home in their perfect little town. She sigh blushing hot pink as she day dreamed her ideal future with Chiharu. When she came back to her senses, ten minutes later, she glared at Kyo for the rest of the class period scheming how to get her away from Chiharu.

--------------

Lunch finally came and the class quickly scattered into there little groups. Chiharu was quickly surrounded by boys which made it impossible for Kyo to sit by him for lunch. She sighed and took out her bento lunch box under the tray of her desk. She sat up and jumped when she noticed the group of popular girls surrounding.

"Hi, Kyoko." Etsuko said in good spirits and cheerful. "My name is Etsuko and these are my friends Hanae, Reina and Tamika." she continued pointing at each of them as she said their names and the girls responded by nodding.

Hanae was a unnatural blond with a very obvious obsession with make- up. She was medium height and a shape that most guy liked. Reina was the cute one of the group. She used her looks to overpower and change the emotions of the people around her. She always wore her hair in two curly pony tails split perfectly even on her head and always was munching on something sweet (and yet she'd still skinny...T-T). Tamika was the opposite of her counterparts. She was quiet, timid, and seemed to be a book worm. She didn't really fit in the group but there she was. "Nice to meet you!" Reina said happily.

"Nice to meet you too." Kyo said sweat dropping.

"How about you eat lunch with us? We're going to the roof." Etsuko suggested. Hanae and Reina nodded in agreement.

"Yeah then you can tell us more about yourself!" Hanae said smiling.

Kyo sat there staring at them then smile despite the bad feeling she had about them, "Sure why not..." Kyo said after a brief moment of slience and was dragged to the roof.

Chiharu caught a glimpse of the five of the leave and also shared the bad feeling that Kyo had but was tied up.

-------------

Etsuka opened the door to the roof instantly rejuvenated by the ray of sun beaming down upon her. She looked at Tamika and smiled, "Tamika can you go set the lunches up please set the lunches up." Tamika nodded and grabbed everybody's lunch and went off the find a spot of the group. Then Etsuka, Hanae, and Reina surrounded Kyo with a smirk on their faces. Before Kyo knew it she was being restrained by Reina and Hanae who were both surprisingly strong.

"Hey! What are you-" Before Kyo finished Etsuka slapped her across her face. Kyo's head turned from the force of the stinging slap. She was shocked. Kyo turned to look at Etsuka with a 'What the heck was that for?' looking in her eyes. The group of girls laughed and Etsuka looked at Kyo smiling, "I don't know what your relationship with Chiharu was in the past but..." her smile quickly turned to a serious glare, "Don't go near him or I'll seriously hurt you." she then smiling and giggled. "I don't understand why a nasty, dirty, troll like you would even have to guts to go up to his perfect sexiest." she said turning her back to Kyo and day dreaming once again.

"You Don't Even-"

"Know you? I know everything important about you. Just not your connection to Chiharu." she turned around glaring at her. "If you know what best for you...you'll leave him alone. Take her to The Shack girls." Etsuka commanded and started to walk off to her lunch. Hanae and Reina dragged a resisting Kyo to the shack on the roof and throw her in it. They closed and locked the door before she could get out. Kyo banged on the door, "LET ME OUT!!" she yelled but to no aveil. She teared up and feel a pain on her leg that she most likely got from falling. She looked down and noticed a deep cut on her outer thigh that had blood running down the side of it. She took off her jacket and wrapped it around the cut in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Kyo held back her tears and tried to think of a way to get out of the shack. She told herself that Etsuka and her gang weren't important. They were just jealous. She was going to show them just how tough she could be. All she had to do first was not die in a dirty old shack first,only then could she prove her point.

"WHAT THE HECK!!?!! IT'S ONLY MY FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!!!" She yelled angrily but unfortunately only Etsuka's snickering group could hear her.

--------------


End file.
